School and Old Man Japan
by Kiniro-chan
Summary: Japan is already over one thousand years old, but he attend the countries only school, W Gakuen. His score would surely be high. But, what can he do? It's the only way he can enjoy a life like humans do now.


This is for a fanfiction contest in FB! Hosted by 'Hetalia: The Crazy, Funny, and Full of Fun Time Fandom'. If you want, you can join too.(though it's still not too much people ((1)) in it yet...)

Hetalia © Hidekaz Himaruya

Planetary Moe © Rosel-D

**_English is Not My Native Language_**

**_You've Been Warned_**

**_OOC-ness and OCs, Typos can be somewhere in there._**

* * *

School and Old Man Japan

* * *

"Why must I actually go to school?" Japan sighed. It's true, what is an old man like him doing, attending a school. At any material, he'll got a high score anyway.

"Ve~ Japan forget about it. This is the only way we can experience how the youngsters this day lives. Our actual youth is filled with war, it's good to experience something like this once in a while~" Italy patted Japan's shoulder while the older just sighed once more and smiled.

"Japan!" suddenly Japan's name is called from afar by a familiar voice they all know. But, before owner of the voice manage to stumble to the poor back of the older nation, Germany stopped him so that Japan wouldn't be in his room with back-pain and a worried Osaka.

"W-what is it America-san?" he stuttered, surprised by America's 'attack' and Germany's sudden act of protection. He did owe him for that, if not he will need to call Thailand or Vietnam to massage his back.

"Japan~ You're good in mathematics, right?" America stood up after accidentally face-planted to the ground.

"I believe I do… Why do you ask?" suddenly America 'attack' Japan once again with puppy eyes, America's one and only puppy eyes, the deadly puppy eyes with his eyes as blue as the untouched internet explorer logo on his laptop.

"Help me! Exam is near and I get confused easily in that material!" he rubbed his face on Japan school uniform with tears and not to forget the puppy eyes is still active.

"Fine…" Japan groans in defeat.

* * *

~Exam Tips~

Note important things with colorful pen.

Like this it's kind of fun to read it again.

Blue ink makes it easier to remember.

~Exam Tips~

* * *

"America-san, do you understand now?" he took a glance at the younger personification who already passed out from all the explaining and confusion. 'He would've asked me at least around a month ago…' Japan can't seem to stop sighing. Japan tried to carry the superpower to the sofa but to no avail, so he just put a pillow on the floor, already calculating were America's head will fall if he lost his grip. Japan pull America's shirt from behind while his other hand in on the blonde hair of the sleeping nation, slowly he put it down on the soft pillow on the floor, he take a blanket and wrapped the still sleeping boy. 'Now, he won't have a pain in the neck… Did I just make a word with different meaning than usual? Yes, I did..' Japan just poker face for a while and continue his activity.

Japan opened the bathroom door after undressing and wrapping a towel around his waist to cover his 'vital regions'. He put the towel in a little wooden bucket he brought with him before he dipped into the bathtub with a relaxed sigh and some little stretching,. "Why do I have to be roommate with someone way younger than me? China-san or India-san will do… But, it's rude to tell him directly." It's really relaxing to have a bath, no one will bother you and it relieves stress, good for an old aged industrial country.

"Earth-san can be a nag and stubborn to…" Earth, their planet personification did make the older nation who is already up to one thousand years old to attend this school.

**~Flashback~**

"China! India! Japan! I just build a school near my house!" the three personifications who being called turn their attention to their planet personification, with expressionless face. They know something is going on here…  
"I WANT THE THREE OF YOU TO ATTEND IT!" Earth exclaimed and took a few step back, waiting for the awaited reaction, Earth just wanted to see the surprised expressions and being serious too.

"WHY!? I'm already over four thousand years old, aru!" China dropped his dim sum on the ground because of the surprise.

"I-I think I almost have a heart attack…" Japan rubbed his chest.

"Hahahaha! It must be a joke!" India just laughed it off like it was nothing.

"No, I'm CEREAL!" with a cat-like smile, tilted head and closed eyes, Earth looks just too cute.

"WHAT!? YOU'RE ACTUALLY A CEREAL!" the three manage to make their reaction to not cross the line of out of this world. (?)

"I'M NOT A CEREAL! I'M EARTH! I MEAN I'M SERIOUS!" Earth shouted, how do these old men(and woman of man?) do that? I don't even know how…

"W-who else around our age agree to attend the school?" Japan asked after calming down from the surprises.

"MalPhilIndo to the ASEAN."

First, Indonesia agrees with Malaysia and Philippines. Malaysia forces Singapore, Philippines threatened Brunei, Indonesia keeps bothering Cambodia, Myanmar and Laos, Thailand heard about it and then suddenly visits Vietnam with a creepy smile.

"They're too innocent, aru! Who else?" China can't accept the examples since they were just too innocent.

"Hmm… I did try to make Mars and Venus to come… Who else…? Both Korea!" Earth doesn't want to lose yet, gives and as an example.

'Those two are just too annoying…'

After so many random Earth popping out of nowhere to make them attend the school he builds specially for the nations and just suddenly disappearing. The next month they finally agree with a heavy sigh.

**~End of Random Flashback~**

Meanwhile, in Earth's bedroom, Earth can't stop sneezing… How much did Earth's name mentioned again?

Back to Japan who already finished bathing and now preparing to sleep. When he have settled down, suddenly "JAPAN! YOU MEANY!" America barged in the room they shared together when they have or forced to come to attend school.

"America-san, do you think an old man like me can carry you all the way here?" Japan with heavy eye-lids look at America with an annoyed look.

"Hmm… Yes! Because we the Allies need for people(countries) to stop you Axis!" America pointed at Japan whose pupils almost turn red already from all the anger he's hiding now.

"America-san… Sleep quietly… Before I turn… to second player…" hearing that poisonous tone, America hurriedly tucked himself in his bed.

'Finally… Peace and quiet…'

~Never-Ending Popping Earth Out of Nowhere Time Skip~

"Ja-"

"No, I will not tell you the answer." With a serious look Japan concentrated all of his mind and maybe head to the exam paper. Right now, it's math. Yes, the scary cursed hellish math!

"Please Japan~!" again those puppy eyes! But, Japan's eyes and even mind is on the paper, how can he look at America now?

* * *

~Exam Tips~

From an experiment, it's said that eating chocolate before an exam will make the percentage of getting a high score rise.

~Exam Tips~

* * *

The ahoge with the end that looks like a flower popping out, nobody notices the personification hiding with a hat that looks like a pot "History~ History~ Feels and guilt everywhere~" that cat-like smile, looking at those youngsters, Earth's countries. England is crying, America is hiding his face with his hands, France is biting a handkerchief, Russia just kol-ed, China's mind is already not in his body anymore from thinking and remembering too much at once, Italy pokerfaced after reading the name _Holy Roman Empire _and _Roman Empire_. Germany just stare at Italy with a confused face. Japan just found something no one will know except himself, Earth and China…

_How old is Japan?_

_a. 385_

_b. 1.234_

_c.3.780_

_d.2.674_

Along the time of the history exam, Japan will feel like someone is staring him… When he notices the flower in the mysterious pot. He stood up from his chair and slowly and quietly walks to that pot and… "OW! I'M SORRY! PLEASE LET MY AHOGE LIVE!"

" I knew it! Why would you put my age there!? No one will get it right!" Japan tugged at Earth's ahoge even more, the more Earth struggle, the more it hurts.

"AND WHY DID YOU HIDE WITH A POT! Wait! This is a hat that looks like a pot… Ah! Earth-san! Wait!" and so the history exam ended with Earth running around the school yard trying to avoid Japan who already unsheathed his sword.

* * *

~OMAKE~

"Venus~ My ahoge hurts~ Japan almost killed me!" Venus stoke Earth's poor head. Japan did chase Earth that Earth need to escape from the school, and Earth's own home for a while… Sure hopes the other manage to stop the raging old man, at the last-minute before escaping Earth sees that China and India just cheer Japan up.

"I envy you! You have so many lively people and countries~! You're not lonely at all! I have Phobos who is really troublesome and Deimos who is slowly leaving me…" Mars who is sitting on a sofa across where Venus and Earth is sitting.

'Kind of reminding me about Belarus, Russia, and Ukraine.' Earth smiled a bit before saying "But all of you are lucky that you don't have bothersome kids fighting at your house and making such a mess. Bombs, gunfight, sword fights, trying to kill each other. There is day when I can't even wake up because of the pain surging throughout my body."

"Well, we won't like that even a bit…"

"They fight but in the end they just become friends once again. Even if that's only as an individual."

Meanwhile back at W Gakuen…

"Your eyes are blue just like Davie's flower…" Japan with an angry tone said that hurtful word that come stabbing at America's heart.

"DUDE THAT'S NOT FUNNY!" America shouted at Japan with tears streaming like Niagara Falls.


End file.
